LED dies typically emit light in a lambertian pattern. It is common to use a lens over the LED die to narrow the beam or to make a side-emission pattern. A common type of lens for a surface mounted LED is preformed molded plastic, which is bonded to a package in which the LED die is mounted. One such lens is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924, assigned to Lumileds Lighting and incorporated herein by reference.